


Our Little Princes || Osomatsu San Prince AU

by Literallyy



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: AU, Actually not a serious AU whatsoever, Comdey, Gen, I'd write something angst and serious, Lel no, What Were You Thinking?, hesokuri wars, prince - Freeform, prince AU, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyy/pseuds/Literallyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the newest costumes from Hesokuri Wars, comes a new AU where the boys are princes! Not quite sure if this is already a thing or not but lets make it anyway!~ Enjoy ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Red and orange leaves fell as the new arrivals entered the earth. A proud mother looked upon  
the six golden cradles and her beautiful new children. Matsuzo pulled his wife closer, kissing her cheek as he gazed upon his six new sons. 

"Their.. Beautiful.." Matsuyo said, she was still weak from birth. Matsuzo held his shaky wife's hand, smiling proudly at her.

"We did well sweetie~ We did well~" The doctor came in with a despondent look, gazing at the sextuplets. 

"Your highness. I-I have some bad news to deliver.." Matsuyo sighed, knowing exactly what she had to do with her children. As a rule, If anyone were to spontaneously have more the 4 children at once, they could only keep one child, the rest had to be sent off to various countries of the world. It was a tough decision for a mother to do this but it was the rules, it had always been since ancient times.

" I-I know.. " She responded quietly.

"Which one would you be willing to keep?" Matsuzo looked at his wife, unwillingly wanting to chose one of his 6 new sons.

"M-Make a decision for us please... I-Its Impossible for us." The doctor looked worriedly at his coworkers, making a decision for the king and queen and practically the whole country is not something he got to do everyday.

"U-Uh.. Th-The first one?" He looked shakily at the first baby as the tot gently sucked his thumb. Matsuyo smiled slightly in thanks as she gave the children one last glance

"M-May I at least name them?" She asked, the doctor check his book, flicking through various pages.

"I guess thats okay?" She smiled and looked at her husband.

"How about we put 'Matsu' at the end of each name?So if they may, they can still find us when their older?" Matsuzo shrugged

"Whatever you want sweetie~"

"Osomatsu? For the responsible eldest. He'll grow up strong and care for others just as much as he cares for himself. Karamatsu? The second oldest boy. The sweet and encouraging child that will look out for his country and help as much as he can. Choromatsu? A smart yet sophisticated young man with a bright heart. He'll become strong and proud. Ichimatsu? An excitable boy with bright ideas and always putting others before himself. Jyushimatsu? A bright young man with a strong desire in others. He'll became a beautiful prince. And Todomatsu, the youngest. He'll grow up to become a small yet powerful prince. They'll all make their parents proud."The doctor smiled .

"As you wish."


	2. Our Stupid America Prince || Osomatsu

"Y-Your highness? Th-Theres been some trouble in LA! A massive shooting has commenced, killing 42 so far! Theres still people in hospital fighting for there life! Wh-What are we going to do?" Osomatsu flicked another page of the erotic magazine, drooling at every new girl wearing a different type of kinky outfit. 

"Your highness?" Osomatsu looked up, adjusting his small crown

"U-Uh, Just send out more ambulances out.." He rolled up the current magazine he had in his hand and dropped on the marble ground.

"Y-Your high-" 

"You don't always need to refer to me as your highness" Osomatsu laughed, Swiping his index finger under his nose with a massive grin on his face. The butler was really fed up with Osomatsu's attitude towards situations. He never took deaths or big events seriously, his solutions would always been the obvious or 'Don't worry about it!'. He wasn't fit to be a prince.

"F-Fine. Your Drunkness..." Osomatsu nodded 

"Much better.."

"There isn't any more ambulances available!" 

"Oh.... Um.... Then... FBI! Call the FBI!"

"Your high-drunkness.. Their already there.. "

"Well, whats the problem?" Osomatsu flicked the air in dissatisfaction, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his country's "Bullshit" today.  The butler got fed up with him,  he looked at him blankly, folding his arms.

"You realise the media's gonna make you look like the bad guy if you continue with this kind of attitude?" Osomatsu shrugged, the media already tried too many times to make him look like the bad guy in situations like this, although the citizens seem to adore the man too much.

"Do I look like I'm worried?" He clicked his finger, demanding more snacks.

"C-Coming your highness!"  A chef dress in all white clothing came running out with a rolling table with a variety range of american sweets and alcohol. Osomatsu smiled at the chef, giving her a look of approval.

"No need to rush sweetheart! Its not like I'm the king!"

"Well you ar-"

"Thats a retorical question." He snatched a bottle of sake from the table and took a massive swig of it. 

"Your Drunkness. Please try to take this a little more... Seriously?" Osomatsu sighed, putting down the bottle of alcohol with an accidental bang.

"Fine. Why don't we call just call up another country then?" 

"Preferably one that takes responsibility in their own country...." The butler quietly mumbled

"What was that?" 

"N-Nothing! W-Why don't we ask F-France? Th-They may be nice enough to h-help?"Osomatsu grinned, swiping his index finger his nose.

"Yeah! Lets annoy the crap out of France!"


	3. Frenchie's Not Himself Today? || Karamatsu

"Your highness zansu?" The blue prince looked deeply into the mirror, striking various poses to capture his   
'good' side. Each dashing pose grew him closer and closer to the mirror, almost about to kiss it.

"What is it my beautiful servant?" The buck-toothed man gave him a salty look, folding his arms at the young prince. 

"We have trouble calling. Its that stupid American prince again zansu" Karamatsu laughed seductively, grinning as he drunkly reached for Iyami's hand. The butler pulled his hand away from the drunken prince.

"You've been drinking again haven't you zansu..." Karamatsu laughed drunkly, changing position of his legs and knocking over a few empty bottles of red wine.

"What do you mean? I love that American prince! he's helped us out of debt!"

"You mean we helped him out of debt? Not to mention the amount of times he's declared war on us because we wouldn't give him our finest wines?" 

"You forgot something Iyami"  

"What?" The prince snickered drunkly

"Zansu" The butler groaned, picking up 2 empty bottles

"You and your drunken puns...." He snatched the remote to the projector from the golden table, forcibly turning it on.

"Iyami?"

"Zansu..."

"Hello? Frenchie? You there bro?" The American prince's voice echoed within the golden hallway, Iyami blocked his ears, Osomatsu's voice was just too loud for him.

"I-I'll let you two talk prince stuff..." He said before leaving the scene immediately.

"HELLO MR AMERICAN PRINCE!" Karamatsu yelled at the projector. The princes didn't exactly know each others names, so they rather called each other by their country names or {Insert name of country here} prince.

"God Frenchie! Lower your voice!"

"HEH!~ ITS NOT LIKE YOUR ANY BETTER!" Osomatsu laughed hysterically 

"YOU FRENCHIES HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF HUMOUR! But seriously, You're giving me a freaking headache, calm the hell down" Karamatsu picked up an empty bottle and swung it around

"SoRRy AmEricAnO PriNce, But whAt sEemS to Be THY prOblEm?" He spoke, purposely making his deep voice crack.

"Some deep shit went down in LA and I have no other choice but to go to you my friend, so what should I do?" Karamatsu looked up at Osomatsu, taking the small bow out of his ponytail. He threw it dramatically at the camera, drunkly laughing and the blank faced American prince. 

"Frenchie? Whats gotten into you today bro? You're less... Selfish and helpful?" He noticed all of the empty bottles surrounding the blue prince.

"You been drinking huh?" Karamatsu had no words, he just continued to laugh until he fell onto the ground, hitting his funny bone

"Ahh! Oh my goodness my funny bone!! Ahhh It hurts!!"

"Uhhh... I-I'll just go ask Japan... Lets hope he'll be more stable then you are."


	4. Japanese and Chinese Princes hate America!  || Choromatsu and Ichimatsu

"But I totally ship Hydrogen and Oxygen, Their ship name is H2O" The green prince gave a nerdy snicker as the purple one remained silent,petting his orange kitten.

"I don't get it.."

"Y-You know, c-cause' Hydroge-" A Japanese waitress came in, holding a remote to the projector

"Y-Your highness'! Theres a call coming in!" she powered on the projector, revealing the American prince and his giant grin

"Hey Asians! { Not meant to be in ANY way offensive, Just in case :) } I've come to annoy you!!" Both princes groaned in annoyance, they both looked at each other

"Oh.. Ohayou American Dumbass... What happened this time..." The Japanese prince asked 

 

"Well.. LA just had a shooting go down.. Uhh.. France is drunk again-"

"W-Wait-- Repeat that?"

"What? France is drunk again?" The Chinese prince rolled his eyes 

"No.. The other part you idiot..." Osomatsu looked blankly at them 

"What happened in LA??" Choromatsu asked 

"Ohhh!! Yeah, there was a giant shooting down in LA. 42 citizens were killed so far!" He laughed, swiping his index finger under his nose. Choromatsu looked at the red prince, horrified and disappointed in his attitude.  
The Chinese prince gave a snickered evil laugh.

"Haha~ Cool..."

"W-WHAT? NO, NOT COOL. STUPID! STUPID AMERICAN PRINCE! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING YOUR CITIZENS!?" The Japanese prince scolded. Within all of the princes, Japan was probably the most stable and the smartest. The rest either couldn't be bothered or cared too much about themselves to be looking after their countries. 

"I've tried FBI and-"

"Its not good enough to have that sort attitude towards your country! You know, more people could be dying right now. All because YOU can't take care of you own God damn country! What about your reputation? Whats gonna happen when your country votes for a new prince? Are they still gonna vote you? No! Because you're too freaking lazy to get off your shitty ass and do some actual work for once! For Gods sake what about when you die? Future parents will be saying bad things about you to them like 'Oh that old prince? Yeah he was an asshole.' Like you STUPID American royals don't give 2 SHITS about your own FUCKING..." The Japanese prince rambled on and on, not letting either the American or Chinese prince have a say.

"U-Uh.. I-I'm just gonna go talk to the A-Australian prince! M-Maybe he'll have a better idea--" Ichimatsu gave the red prince a thumbs up and sly smile. Nor did he want to be in this kind of situation. He's heard too much of Japan's ranting that he's gotten quite sick of it himself.

 

{ This was a quick chapter but just incase you didn't pick up, Choromatsu is the Japanese prince and Ichimatsu is the Chinese prince :) }


	5. Australians are the Smiliest! || Jyushimatsu

The cattle dog wagged it's tail playfully and his owner waved the ball around.

"Are you ready girl?" He laughed, the dog jumped up once again, panting excessively. The yellow prince threw to ball as far as he could down the wooden hallway. As soon as the ball touched the ground, the dog raced towards it, ignoring the fact that she was almost out of breath. She skidded to a stop and decided to stay there and chew on the ball.

"Haha! Silly girl!~" The Australian prince giggled as another small dog joined the cattle dog. They both shared the toy, each chewing on half each. A small child chef ran to the throne, accidentally tripping on the cattle dog's tail.

" Mr Prince Sir! Incoming call from America!! " He waved the prince's iPad in the air. Jyushimatsu gave a calming smile, he loved it when other princes got in touch with him, it barely happened anymore, they used to talk a ton but getting older made them more busy and never gave the princes time to chat. 

" Cool! Put him on the big screen! " Jyushimatsu turned the projector on and the child quickly hooked up the iPad. 

" Yo? Australia? You there bro?" The yellow prince laughed in excitement as he waved rapidly at the screen.

"American prince!! Its been a while!! "

"Y-Yeah! Its has huh? Well I got big new, Deep shit wen-"

"Hold on! Before you go on, Let me introduce you to my puppies!" he interrupted, The American prince had realised how much time he was wasting just calling all the nearest countries up, although he didn't care, its not like he cared much about his own country anyway.

Jyushimatsu walked over to the playing puppies, one step closer mad the dogs more and more protective over the ball.

"So this is Cheryl " He patted the cattle dog and lifted one paw to wave at the projector. The American prince wasn't really interested, he wanted to get to the point but Australia seemed so keen about his pups he didn't just want to cut him off. 

"And this is Charlie" He patted the other dog's patted the dog paw and kissed it. The American prince smiled sweetly, he felt bad to cut the guy off because he was such a nice person, but he honestly had 'better' things to do.

"H-Hey Australian bro? I-I uhhhh better go, I-It was great talking though!" Jyushimatsu frowned slightly

"O-Oh, Okay! Please call back soon!" Osomatsu grinned 

"I sure will!


	6. That Two Faced Italian Boy! || Todomatsu

The small pink prince gracefully sipped the glass of wine as he flickered through his Tumblr.

"Ahh! So pretty!" He tapped twice on a beautiful fall outfit.Todomatsu continuously looked through the phots but finding nothing else he really fancied. Out of know where, a FaceTime call appeared on his phone screen.

"Eh? Oh its America..." He pressed the decline button and continue to scroll. Not even a minute after, the call started up again. He rolled his eyes and clicked the decline button once again. America wasn't going to stop though, no matter how many times he had to ring, he was going to continue until he got the attention of the Italian prince. After 20 times of declines, Todomatsu got fed up and accepted his call.

"Ciao Americano prince..." he groaned, America laughed hysterically

"I think the FaceTime was glitching real bad! I kept on bringing me back to my recent calls!" Todomatsu rolled his eyes

"Y-Yeah.. What do you want..." He groaned once again. Osomatsu swiped his finger under his nose, grinning

"S-So LA's in deep shit right now... Uhh.. No one else has bothered to help... Knowing you being the smartest,cutest and sweetest prince, i suppose you could to help..?" Todomatsu blushed, slowly realising that the American prince was just sucking up to him.

"Aww tha-.... Oh... You want me to help huh?...." The red prince grinned once again, giving the camera a thumbs up.

"You know it!~ But in all seriousness, I need actual help. You know me-"

"Yes I know you.. You can't look after your own country for shit. Now if you will excuse me! I'll be getting back to Tumblr" Todomatsu was about to end the call immediately before Osomatsu interrupted him.

"N-No! W-Wait!~ P-Please! J-Just..." The prince pleaded, Todomatsu sighed, seeing the elder prince in such distress wasn't his ideal situation, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his mistreated country.

"F-Fine.. What do want me to do about it though?"

"Can.. you... maybe convince France,Japan,China and Australia to some how help me?" Todomatsu changed expression quickly, his face full of disgust.

"Why them??"

"Well... Their our bros huh? A bro's gotta-" { Just a side note, neither of the princes know that they came from the same mother, due to mostly their lack of knowledge and because their lazy fucks c: But Osomatsu always refers to them as 'Brothers' or 'Family' because, well, I'm a stereotypical fuck c: }

"Shut up with your shitty American talk. I'll help you, I'll help you..."

"Yes! Fam meeting in the white house! I'm kicking out Obama for a little bit!"

"E-Eh??-Isn't that a bit-"

"Tomorrow! 7'oclock sharp!" Osomatsu concluded before rudely ending the call. Todomatsu groaned, quickly switching apps to 'messaging'.

"Butler!~ Get the word out to the 4 other princes about that American bastard's meeting.." He typed to his butler.

"This isn't gonna be fun.."

 

{ DONE! FINALLY! DONE! AHHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO FINISH IT! I know what your thinking "Huh? That was all the brothers!? You're gonna leave us with a cliffhanger!?" But ayeeeee!~ Thats what writing is all about right!~ I'll develop more storyline as the fiction goes on but its ok, It'll be resolved soon~ }


	7. Update, kinda?

Donald Trump's president.

Ok this is a great chance for me to fuck with the story :^)

Let's get these Matsuno princes to kill this fucker

No offense to small internet community that actually like Trump and all-


End file.
